Torture
by sniglfritz
Summary: She's doing this on purpose. ficlet
1. Chapter 1

Title: Torture

Ship: Chloe/Oliver (Chlollie)

Rating: T? for mature subject matter I guess.

Summary: _She's doing this on purpose. _Chloe is driving Oliver insane.

A/N: Ficlet, short and very briefly don right before I had to go to work. Hope u like even though the ending is a bit abrupt. Set shortly after Persuasion, with spoilers for Warrior.

Disclaimer: Not my sandbox, I just get to play in it.

_------_

_She's doing this on purpose. _

Oliver drummed his fingers on the tabletop of the desk staring at Chloe as she paced back and forth, hand to her earpiece, talking to Clark.

"Clark, I know, but burning down the towers? Couldn't you have done something, I dunno, a little more Country and a little less Rock n Roll?" she sigh and rubbed her temples listening to Clark's response.

It wasn't that Oliver wasn't used to sexy women. Quite the opposite in fact, they were the norm for him. It was that most of said sexy women were usually, a little easier to handle. After all most of them were generally trying to seduce him so there was generally very little will power involved on his part.

_Low cut shirts? No problem. Tiny skirts? Been there, done that. Visible Bras? Don't make me laugh._

But of course Chloe Sullivan won't be caught dead in anything indecent.

Noooo. No instead she parades around in those damn Fuck Me Heels.

Obviously Chloe being half the height of most of the men she worked with had taken to wearing high heels on a regular basis. Again, no big deal; it was just that she decided that she had to wear the green peep-toes with unnaturally high heels.

_I think she's trying to kill me._ His eyes followed the line of her calves up to where it disappeared under her skirt.

_Damn don't even get me started on the skirts. _

Even when Lois was up to something, she had the decency to be obvious about it. _Short skirt equals sex tonight. Simple and to the point. _

But Chloe? God forbid.The damn girl walks in with nothing above the knee and you think you're safe but then she turns around and BAM! There's the slit. Right up to the top of her thigh.

_Like "Well Helloo Mr. Queen! Like what you see? Hmm? Oh well! You can't have it!" _

"I know, I know, I'm looking" Chloe's voice cut sharply into his thoughts "Well it looks like the Planet is running with the story of some sort of inner combustion problem. 'Faulty engineering lead to the explosion of several of the heating pipes on the inside of two rather highly anticipated towers built by Luthorcorp'," she recited leaning against the side of the monitor then frowned when it suddenly went blank. "Hold on Clark, there's something wrong with the monitor."

And then to Oliver's eternal horror she leaned over behind the wiring of the screen reaching for a wire that had come unplugged.

Oliver failed silently nearly falling off his chair.

Green Panties. The woman is wearing LACY GREEN SEE-THROUGH PANTIES.

_She IS trying to KILL ME._

Straightening Chloe turned around to face him, "Hey, Mr. Superhero, I can't reach the wire, wanna give a girl a hand?"

Standing up Oliver focused on making sure his knees didn't buckle and send him toppling to the ground.

_!_

"Uhh… yeah, yeah sure." Chloe cocked an eyebrow, clueless to the damage she had just done.

"It's the blue one," she offered, pointing.

----

As Oliver bent over Chloe smiled and titled her head.

_Theeere it is._

She grinned, staring at his lovely derrière.

"Which blue one? There are hundreds of blue wires down here!"

"Oh the little blue one," she bent over sticking her head in next to his and letting her legs brush briefly up against his, "that one, there you go"

"Thanks", She smiled at him as he plugged it in, this time shifting closer so her butt was flush with his right leg.

---

_Oh dear God. _

_GETOUTGETOUT._

Oliver flailed as he hastily tried to remove himself from behind her, tripping over his own feet and land on his butt behind her.

Chloe turned around with a small smile, "You ok?"

_No. Actually I haven't been okay for a while. Thanks to you and your damn 'clothing'_.

"Yeah, fine."

"You sure?"

_No, but you know what might help? If I could rip that damn skirt off you right now. That would make it all better._

"No, I'm good, no worries"

"That looked like it hurt", she said offering a hand to help him up.

_—_

_Shut up!_

"Really, I'm fine."

_GREENPANTIES!_

_It's going to be a long day._

REVIEW!!!! Because you're sooooo very pretty


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: (Sweet) Torture**

**Ship: Chloe/Oliver (Chlollie)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Follow up to Torture. Chloe is making Oliver loose his mind. **

**A/N: WOW. I came back from work to find a basically a whole page of reviews. Really didn't think u guys would like it so much. And due to your lovely reviews you not only get a follow-up but I'm planning to get back to wach of you individually. That's how much I love u all. But seriously thanks to everyone that review and even favourited (shhh! It's a verb) the feedback was super encouraging and seriously perked up my day. It's also sent me into a bit of a panic though because I had really ment this to be a one-shot sort mini ficlet thing and now I'm running around going "Plot? PLOT??? WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND PLOT?" **

**But no worries, it always shows up eventually. **

**But I do have to warn you that I am planning a multi-chapter version on my take of Escape, so I dunno what will happen with this little monster. I think only 1 more chappie after this one, but don't worry it will be long. This really just to tide you over till then and thank you for all the lovely reviews**

Oliver Queen was confused.

No scratch that. Oliver Queen was FREAKING OUT.

A week ago he would have considered himself in charge. _He_ had instigated the 'situation' the night she came home to Watchtower. _He_ had invited her to shoot his arrow (in every possible sense of the word) to 'blow some steam'. _He _had towered over her, 'readjusting' her stance, lingering for an inappropriately long period of time.

Unfortunately they never really got past the actual archery lesson, because something happened, as something always does. Just as he was about to make his move one of the monitors had lit up with a ping and Chloe had raced across the room to respond.

_Cock-blocked by a machine. Great._

Apparently a bug Chloe had planted in Tess' computer had finally done its job and for the next 6 hours Chloe planted herself in front of her computer pouring over documents. Oliver had finally woken up around 8am the next day to find a sticky note on the coffee maker that occupied a lonely corner in the little nook that served as a kitchen.

Meeting with Emil. Help yourself to whatever's in the mini-fridge.

He found his mind wandering in the middle of yoga.

_Maybe, this isn't a good idea. _

_Maybe she's not ready. Her ex-husband just died. _

_And I dated her cousin. Hell I loved her cousin. She watched me get over her cousin. _

_Oh God. She watched me mope. MOPE. _

It was then that he came to the conclusion that he was in fact royally screwed.

_Forget the fact that she has my social security number on file, she's seen me MOPE._

Oliver Queen doesn't mope. Not in front of the women he wants to seduce.

Lois hadn't even seen him mope. Lois had seen him drunk, hell most of the women he'd slept with had seen him drunk, but none of them had ever seen him pine and sulk and brood and _mope_ for months on end, even after coming back from his tequila-infused-suicide-extravaganza.

_Real manly Queen. Yeah she'll wanna sleep with you after seeing that. Sure_.

Now he was sitting next to her at the bar of their favorite Japanese restaurant, watching her laugh as the regular chef, Haru, tossed a bowl of rice above his head as if it was a pancake.

He remembered being a bit shocked after the first couple times they hung out, with or without John. It seemed so normal, so natural. So teamly.

_Ok so that's not a word, but whatever._

Now it was just something he expected, either out or at Watchtower, as long as they were together, working or not, they made time to sit and eat. Which was why when Clark called delaying said regular outing he was slightly peeved.

_Stupid Clark._

Chloe smiled and laughed again as the waitress took their order and then his and proceeded to yell it to the chef and who then yelled it back to the waitress, who then accompanied by the entire wait staff of the restaurant yelled one last time back to the chef. In Japanese. (Despite the fact that the restaurant couldn't possibly be more than a quarter of the size of his apartment.)

It was one of Chloe's favorite places to eat but it certainly wasn't quiet. Her eyes danced with mirth as she watched the people around her. He wasn't sure when he'd realized it, especially because it's really basic logic, but being alone in that Tower was killing her slowly. Chloe needed people. Everyone needs people. That should be obvious, and he should have taken better care of her after all she'd done for him but maybe because she always pretended to be fine, to be totally in charge he just never thought he needed to be there. He knew it was better late than never but he found himself wondering from time to time about the damage that had been done to her over the past 6 months.

He wasn't even sure what he'd been talking about last week in the Tower, all he knew was that he was frustrated and sick and tierd of the Lois and Clark Train that seemed to have taken over his life for such a long time. He hadn't even defined the terms of his "fun" in his own head when he'd made the suggestion.

_Is that even an option?_

"She's back" said Chloe interrupting his thoughts, as the little elderly owner refilled his green tea for the 6th time in 5 minutes.

"More tea, Mr. Queen? Yes?"

_Yeah sure. It tastes like you dipped a fish in a glass of luke-warm water, but sure, filler'up._

"Thank you Thanks so Mrs. Tora," was all he said though.

But the damn woman wouldn't leave. "Tell you all the time Mr. Queen call me Yurie! Drink! Drink! It's good for you! Handsome man like you needs his strength! Lots of _activity_ to do, yes?" she said wagging her eyebrows suggestively at him and moving a bit too far into his personal bubble for him to be entirely comfortable.

"Thank you, Yurie" he said taking a deep gulp of the light yellow liquid.

_Just drink the damn tea, and maybe she won't try to remove your clothing._

Suddenly someone yelled something for the kitchen and Mrs. Tora took off like a gun yelling back and waving her hand in the air as she retreated behind the counter.

Oliver let out a sigh of relief just as Chloe burst out laughing.

"Oh she wants you, _Mr. Queen_," she said wagging her eyebrows suggestively as Mrs. Tora had.

_What the hell are you playing at?_

"Yes thank you so much for your support. Couldn't you have asked for tea or something? Get the damn woman off my back?"

Under the table her leg brush his. Oliver froze.

_It's just a leg, Queen. You've dealt with legs before. You know the two stick-like things that pop out of the hips? Pull it together_.

"No, I think I prefer to watch you suffer. It's really amazing how someone who regularly saves the world while running a billion-dollar empire is afraid to say no to a little old lady. Oh! Maybe next time I'll mention you're single too."

Her leg moved away as she shifted her position looking for Mrs. Tora over the crowd. Oliver relaxed allowing his brain to come up with a retort.

"Forget Zod, you're the evil one here," he replied as Haru set their order of Kimchi Udon Noddles down in front of them.

Oliver ate off her plate regularly, something he noticed she wasn't entirely used to but didn't fight him on. Eventually it just reached the point that they just ordered a bunch of stuff and shared. Normally this was something her enjoyed but now it gave her an excuse to get unfortunately close to him. Or rather her _damn leg_s to get close to him again. She leaned back slightly in her chair reaching for the soy sauce across the counter.

_Oh._

_Oh NO._

Because of the angle her leg had slid up his, gently brushing the inside of his thigh as she reached for the bottle.

_._

_Not good. _

_Move. MOVE. _

She'd taken off her heels for better access and her foot now continued it's track, it's path obvious.

_She is SO doing this on purpose. _

Oliver couldn't see her face but her intent was clear.

_HERE? In the middle of a restaurant?? _

Not that he wasn't guilty of plenty of more scandalous escapes himself, but he wasn't the one doing it this time, she was.

_Chloe Sullivan doesn't seduce men in public venues. Does she? _

Her foot slid higher.

_No time to think about it, move it or loose it Queen._

Pushing back from the bar Oliver managed to wiggle far enough out of his seat to get a descent enough space between himself and her damn foot.

"Haru? Do you mind passing the-- yeah, thanks!" she said pulling back into her normal position. Trying right himself in time to keep her from suspecting anything he pulled himself back to the bar with a jerk but ended up tipping his chair over instead.

He found himself face first on the ground, facing a rather startled Mrs. Tora, whom he'd had the fantastic luck of landing on top of.

"Mr. Queen!" she said, sounding absolutely delighted.

_Oh no…_

Luckily the entire restaurant rushed to his aid lifting him off the floor and apologizing profusely for the 'flimsy' bar stools.

_This is the second time today that woman has landed me on the ground._

He glanced over his shoulder to see her trying to control her laughter. She met his gaze and sputtered unable to control herself any longer.

_She's laughing at me. _

_She—Oh Hell No._

_This means war._

----

**ok so I know that wasn't as delicious as u would have hoped but don't worry it'll get dirty by the next chapter. *wags eyebrows a la Mrs. Tora* I just didn't have a plan for this so I'm just spitting it out as I go. **

**Also I felt I had to explore Oliver a bit more this chappie but I'm not sure it turned out quite right. Oh well it's 1:30 so I'm beyond gcaring at this point, lol.**

**On a side note the resataurant is based off a place I went last night. If you'r ein Vancouver for the Olympics or whatever you should definitely check it out, it's called Guu. Google it, there are at least 4 of them in the city. The yelling thing is something they actually do (to my eternal delight ****) and the chefs do make the food in front of you, but Mrs. Tora is a creation of my ridiculous imagination. **

**Also I rather love green tea, but I kind of thought, despite all his "zeness" Oliver might not. I dunno the character seem a little OOC in this chappie anyways so whatever. **

**Lemmme now what you think. And don't worry the smut will show soon. **

**Also CHole's POV will make an appearance. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: (Sweet) Torture**

**Ship: Chloe/Oliver (Chlollie)**

**Rating: T… Possibly M? Basically involves mature themes.**

**Summary: Ch 3! of Torture. Oliver finally gets his revenge **

**A/N: Hey guys, **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews I'm trying to get back to you as fast as I can but I started answering the most recent ones first so I may end up sending you two different replies, which will seem rather redundant I know, lol sorry. **

**Also I know this is terribly late but I have viable excuses! I had a midterm and then last night when I was supposed to finish it we had a bit of an emergency with my best friends grandmother and had to go to the hospital. No worries she seems to be fine now. Bust basically you can't get mad a t me. Muahaha.**

**Also there are a couple people who I couldn't reply to cause there was no reply url. No idea why that is but if you want a reply or have a question I didn't answer just review again and I'll find a way to get in touch with you **

**IMPORTANT: Ok so I know I promised smut but then I got a suggestion from TheAlternativeSource that got me thinking (basically that Ollie should take revenge, so she gets credit for that bunny :) and I decided to try that out instead. Don't worry plenty fun in this chapter and if you are seriously displeased about the lack of dirty-ness I may write an optional final chapter of just smut that I kinda skipped over. Ok now, on with the show!**

*************

Chloe Sullivan was enjoying herself. It was rare thing really, but as she pulled up the schematics on the Watchtower monitors she found herself humming.

She couldn't help it, she'd never done anything like this.

After lunch (She giggled (_giggled!) _at the very thought, the image of Oliver on the floor on top of Mrs Tora, who seemed to have enjoyed a little too much) they had returned to the Watchtower.

She watched him as they walked and realized for the first time how much she'd confused him. She'd never had this kind of power before.

_Lois does this, not me…_

_Then why am I enjoying it so much? _

She hadn't meant to knock him off the chair. She hadn't had much of a plan to begin with but once she realized how hard it was to cross her legs under the counter without bumping Oliver, an idea began to form in her head.

His expression as she slid her foot up his leg was priceless.

He honestly looked like he was going to have a coronary right there in the restaurant when she leaned back for the Soya sauce.

She looked up to see him rubbing his backside.

"Aww does the booboo still hurt, Mr. Queen?" she said mockingly, leaning forward on her elbows to smile openly at his pain.

Oliver froze, clearly not aware that he was being observed _(As if I could look away from that ass)_, "Funny, Sullivan. Didn't even try to help me, did you? Just sat there and watched as she _rubbed_ herself on me!" he said leaning over the table to point a finger at her.

"Oliver, she's a little old lady! Who clearly has a thing for you and who am I to deny her true happiness in her old age?" said Chloe trying not to laugh.

She suddenly realized how close they were; her head settled on her hands looking up at him leaning forward on the table and a weird look crept into his eyes, something that she couldn't read.

Chloe suddenly felt rather vulnerable and…_ naked_ for some reason.

_Damn. Should have planned. Should have planned._

_He looks… oh god… hungry. _

She frowned at the thought. No one had ever looked at her like that before. Chloe Sullivan doesn't get looks like that from guys. The last time anyone had looked at her like that was when Lionel Luthor had decided to play switcheroo with Clark's body and had come on to her in the Torch Office.

_Yay. The last guy who tried to seduce me was at least twice my age. _

He was leaning forward, getting closer now a smile spreading to his lips.

She was getting lost in the corners of his mouth (_God, why does his smile have to be soo damn knee-melting?)_ when the panic hit her.

_Shit. What am I doing? What are we doing? This is bad. Bad Chloe. You can't go setting fires when you can barely light a match!_

He was about to say something when suddenly--"Hey Boss Man! *zip*

"Heellooo Gorgeous! Miss me?" It was Bart, zipping into the room to stand right next to Chloe. Laughing she got up to hug him relishing the chance to break the tension that she had found herself knee-deep in. Chloe Sullivan was experienced in a lot of things, sure, but this is not one of them.

_First Aid? Check._

_Infections of the meteor rock variety? Double check._

_Computer? Check the Hell of out of that._

_Sexual Tension... Not so much._

Focusing her full attention to Bart she replied, "Always," and gave him a peck on the cheek, causing him to turn beet red and zip around the room in erratic joy just as AC, Victor, and Dinah walked in through the doors, knocking them all off their feet.

"!!!"

As Oliver helped them to their feet Dinah shook her head at Chloe. "Well I think we've found Bart's Kryptonite."

"SHE LIKES ME BETTER THAN ALLL OF YOU!!!," yelled Bart reaching the second floor of the Watchtower.

Chloe just laughed and said hello to everyone but refused to meet Oliver's gaze as they sat down at the table.

Apparently this was not part of Oliver's plan. He smiled pleasantly as he slid into the chair next to her, and for some reason she found herself doing a double take.

_Why is that smile somewhat… unsettling?_

****

_Think you're safe do you Sullivan? Hmm? Well you I'm gonna get you. You and you're devious little skirt._

Sure enough, Chloe had chosen to wear a cream-colored pencil skirt _(with a freakin slit, up the side, of course_) and a black top with a neck-tie.

_It's all part of her damn plan. _

She smiled at him briefly before turning her attention to Victor who was asking a computer question.

_And she plays it all so innocent. Oh yeah, you regularly play extreme-footsie with all your friends IN PUBLIC VENUES. Sure._

"Ok guys," she started "looking at the current situation we've got a couple options. I've planted bugs to watch each of the Kandorians while they assimilate, but right now it's more of a game of "Sit-and-Twiddle-Your-Thumbs" than anything else."

As she continued talking Oliver leaned in closer to her to watch her motion to the documents on the touch pad in the center of the table, letting his leg brush the naked skin of her knee and rest there.

She didn't seem to think much of it until he did it again She crossed her legs at the ankles and tucking them under the table.

_You can run but you can't hide Sullivan. _

Leaning forward on one hand he made it seem like he was leaning in to see the plans while straightening his pants.

Chloe was still talking, oblivious to Oliver's intentions, "What I want us to focus on, she said, "is their motivation. I'm not entirely convinced the Kandorians are as united as Zod thinks they are. There is--" Then he made his move, brushing a finger across the tip of her knee.

***

_What is he--?_

She paused she eyes fluttering for the briefest moments to him and then restarted, "There is the possibility that they may not all want to join his Red-Sun Apocalypse Club so—" He did it again, this time tracing the outline of her knee cap, making her painfully aware of how close he was. Glancing at him briefly she could see that he was thumbing through the papers in front of him, completely ignoring what his other hand was doing.

Continuing his trajectory he slid his hand up, slowly, torturously, pushing the fabric of he skirt aside inch by inch.

_WHAT THE….??_

"Umm so the, um…"

_WHAT IS HELL IS HE DOING?_

"The idea being that umm..."

_He wants revenge now?_

_HERE????????!!!!_

"…that … umm… the Kan-the Kandorians…

Suddenly he wrapped a hand a possessively over her thigh and letting the full width of his palm spread over her he began to move up. Chloe nearly gasped aloud but managed to cover it up as a deep breath,

_That oh my god he has magnificent hands…_

_Did I just say "magnificent hands"??? Get ready Harlequin writers, you have a new member._

_Okokokok. FOCUS._

"The Kandorians may not- umm…"

Chloe was beginning to loose it.

_Oh God. _

Chloe was beginning to loose it.

His hands had slipped right to the top of her skirt and were now drawing lazy lines along the outside lining of her panties.

_Oh no. ._

Suddenly his touch wasn't so gentle anymore and the lines he had been drawing became more insistent.

_OH …Oh….GOD._

Chloe swallowed. Hard. Her brain was no longer connected to her mouth and the shock of the situation was hitting her at full strength. The best she could do was sift through the papers and attempt not to look as if her brain had been removed from her head, dipped in pickle juice and then deep-fried.

Victor frowned at her, "Chloe are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm- I'm fine…ummm," She said furiously tucking her hair behind her ears. She could actually _feel_ herself turning red.

Returning to home base he slid he hand behind her knee letting his fingertips whisper on the back of her knee.

_OH THANK GOD._

Relaxing she tried to continue, "Basically, the plan is if we can do it Clark's way, we will. Talk to them, get to know how they really feel about humans and we may be able to gain some allies." She crossed her legs at the knees thinking it may deter his attention if he couldn't actually get his hand between her legs.

Apparently, this was not the case.

Instead he began to stroke the back of her thigh on the outside of her leg, effective pushing her entire skirt up around her hips.

Chloe opened her mouth to continue but by then he had reached her butt. He began to knead the available skin, rendering any words that were about to leave her lips no more than a pathetic croak.

"Chloe?" it was AC, "You want some water?" he said pushing a glass towards her.

"Mm, yeah. Uhh… I- I think I have a sore throat" she replied weakly. But as she leaned forward for the glass she realized she had made a grave mistake. Leaning forward had created a tiny gap between her ass and the seat giving Oliver an opening.

_Oh No._

Sliding his hand right under he cupped her butt for just a second before giving it a firm pinch.

"OhmyGod!" said Chloe with a squeal, standing up suddenly. Or rather failing at standing suddenly as she hit the table with her legs, fell back into her seat and then popped back up to avoid being pinched again. Her chair fell out behind her with a clatter.

She looked at the five individuals at the table. AC, Victor and Bart looked confused. Dinah, for some strange reason looked amused and Oliver _(Damn FREAKIN Oliver)_ had a smile on his face. Like the cat that caught the damn mouse.

_Bastard._

"You sure you're ok Chloe?" he asked his eyes opening wide as he played innocent.

_BASTARD._

She pulled at her skirt making sure she was descent.

"Yes! Yes I'm just umm... I suddenly realized, I-I should use this monitor." She said gesturing to the screen behind her like Vanna White.

_Smooth Sullivan. Real smooth. _

***

Several hours later the team stared to pack up. Through out the meeting Chloe had stayed as far as humanly possible away from Oliver, which luckily enough had worked (Despite the fact that Chloe had the distinct feeling she was being mentally undressed, no matter where she was.)

She waited until Oliver physically pushed Bart outside the doors of Watchtower before hurling her heel at his head.

He ducked out of the way just in time and it hit the doorpost with a loud *thunk*.

"Hey!" he said affronted, as he turned around.

"Tell me something Oliver, are you INSANE?!"

"Me?!" He said glancing back at the heel behind him.

"In the middle of a LEAGUE MEETING?!"

"Wait what? You're mad at me? At ME? What about you! I'm not the one who tried to count the change in the front pocket of your pants with my toes _in a restaurant_!"

Chloe started. "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"The _hell_ you don't! You've been doing this all week! You walk around in those- those skirts! With those damn slits up the side! _And who the hell invented those things anyway? _And no one suspects a thing. Chloe Sullivan trying to seduce someone? NEVER!"

"Oliver I don't-- "

In two quick strides he was across the room, face inches from hers and his voice dangerously low, "Explain the green panties."

Chloe's mouth went dry.

_Oh Crap. Ok, don't give in. Don't give in._

"I happen to like that colour. Besides! You were the one _looking up my skirt_!"

"Wha-What?! YOU BENT OVER! _Purposely_! You were purposely bending over in front of me!!"

"I was fixing a wire! And I was on the phone with Clark! How could I possibly be trying to seduce you at the same time!"

"Please. You're the one who always goes on and on about being a multi-tasker!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Suddenly Chloe's back hit the table. He'd backed her into a corner.

_Damnit._

"Chloe look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't been trying to seduce me."

She looked him square in the eyes, "I haven't been trying to seduce you".

Returning her square gaze, he slipped a hand around her waist and past the hem of her shirt, sliding up her spine.

_Why does he have to be so good at that?_

He moved his head closer, pulling her flush against him, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Tell me you didn't want me to do this," he said whispering as he continued to draw the line on her spine.

_Ok…Knees are officially Jello_.

"Or this," he said moving to her neck, planting hot, breathy almost kisses on her neck.

_Oh my god. _

Chloe couldn't help herself the thought flew through her head before she had a chance to edit it.

_Please kiss me. Just kiss me._

_No! Don't kiss him. Whatever you do don't kiss him._

"Or this," moving to her ear he began nibbling giving it a gentle tug letting his teeth graze the skin. Chloe couldn't hold it in anymore. She tipped her head back and panting, tried not to moan.

_Control. You need control._

Swallowing hard it took all of her will power to push him away.

"You're the one who started it. Mr. "Come-and-shoot-my-Arrows!"

She was flushed and red and Oliver's eyes were slowly slipping from her eyes to her the top of her shirt. She was breathing hard her chest moving up and down in a steady rhythm.

"If anyone was trying to anything it would be you seducing me."

She slipped a hand under his shirt and let her hands explore his abdomen and then raked her hands along his back, her eyes still trained on his.

Oliver couldn't take it. He groaned. Out loud.

Chloe grinned.

_Bullseye._

***

His face buried in her hair Oliver grinned.

_Got you right where I want you Sullivan._

Grabbing her right under her butt he hoisted ignoring her sudden squeal of surprise. He laid her down on the table, guiding her head with his hands. Judging by the look on her face she had clearly thought she had won. He grinned wolfishly, he couldn't help himself; he'd literally _dreamed_ about this very situation. For some reason doing it on table in the middle of Watchtower really, _really_ appealed to him.

"C'mon," he whispered repeating the word the exact same way he'd said it in the Watchtower the night she'd come home looking totally beaten.

Now it wasn't about who seduced whom or who was going to win their twisted game; it was about trust. He knew exactly why she was doing this. Why she wouldn't kiss him.

_She doesn't trust me._

"C'mon."

She was still trying to hold on to the ounce of control she had left.

_Fine. _

He trailed a finger down her neck. As he reached the underside of her breasts he used his thumbs to outline the shape, increasing the pressure as he swept them once over her nipples.

She arched against him, her hips pushing up against his, biting her bottom lip to retain control.

His hands kept going though, pushing aside her clothes, down past her stomach, to walk the line of her panties for the second time that day.

_Oh God._

Suddenly he stopped.

"C'mon Chloe," he whispered. His hands stayed where they were but his eyes were back on hers.

_I won't hurt you._

***

Chloe stared at him for moment. His hands had stopped torturing her momentarily and she knew he would have kept going if he just wanted to win. This wasn't about submission anymore.

_Oh screw control._

Tentatively she reached up placing her fingers on the back of his neck and nodded.

It took him less than a second for him to move his head down to kiss her, but to Chloe it felt like that one second dragged for at least a minute. It wasn't a crash; he didn't crush her with his lips. It was more like an explosion.

****

"Oh Wow… that was really… _Wow_."

Chloe grinned at him. She didn't bother to tell him that's exactly what she'd said the first time she'd met him. Smiling she rolled over to rest her head on his chest.

"Felt like we were gonna break the table," he said.

She laughed as he slid his hand down her back to stroke her spine lazily.

They just lay there for a moment letting the silence soak into the afterglow.

"Speaking of which you never really said…"

Swatting him wit her hand, she cut him off, "Oh my god. Fine. I was trying to seduce you. Happy now?"

He laughed and pulled her closer.

"To be perfectly honestwasn't _planning _on seducing you it just… happened. And then I got really good at it," She laughed.

He shook his head but as she looked up he was smiling.

"What?"

"Just appreciating your natural talent." He smiled and they both broke into soft laughter again. She could feel the vibration through is chest.

It felt wonderful.

**AN: Ok so it's an abrupt ending but I have to go to sleep. That and it got a bit mushy forgive me but you'll just have to review instead **

**Also I will soon be starting on the Escape fic, I was waiting for the trailer. (Ps. HOW FANTASTIC WAS THAT? I will be working it into my fic) annnd I have recently discovered that Watchtower is an actual building in Vancouver. I drove by it the other day (I've seen it before I live here, but it in a part of downtown that I never really go to. SO I just sat there wondering why it looked so familiar and then it hit me. (Yep it took that long) Unfortunately its just a bank but still it hella cool that its an actual building and not something they just made up. I'm now on a hunt to find Ollie's Clocktower :)**


End file.
